


Cream Filling

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: When Langly and dessert toppings collide.





	Cream Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Cream Filling by Surreal

Cream Filling  
by Surreal  
Feedback:   
Rating: NC/17 for m/m 'gettin' it on'  
Category: PWP  
Pairing: Langly/Byers. Always Langly/Byers. Will always *be* Langly/Byers.  
Archive: Unusual Suspects, Basement, LGM list archive  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only the props are. Though they don't really belong to anyone right now, I promise to clean them up and wash their clothes before I return them.  
Homepage: http://gladstone.uoregon.edu/~slr27166  
Note: The epilogue is for Allronix.  
Summary: When Langly and dessert toppings collide.

* * *

Byers glanced up over the top of his monitor surreptitiously, taking note of the way Langly swept his tongue across the hole he'd made in his Twinkie, and adjusted himself accordingly. He noticed his pants becoming tighter at every look he had spared his little tease of a lover. Never seen someone that could make eating a Twinkie look *that* sexy.

On his next slightly more lingering peek, he saw Langly's eyes come up to meet his slowly and a wicked, knowing little smirk crosses the younger man's lips right before his sharp tongue darted out again to snag a tiny bit of cream filling. A soft, satisfied hum vibrated from deep in his throat and Byers had to shift his gaze away quickly before he lost it completely and hurt himself.

He cleared his throat and set his fingers back to the task at hand, finishing his commentary for the next issue. Halfway through his spell check he heard a chair squeak and glanced up to see Langly leaning forward in his chair, reaching for another little cake.

"Haven't you eaten enough of those, Ringo?" Byers commented, surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

Langly grinned at him. "Not hardly," he replied with an elegant wave of his hand. "Finished my article twenty minutes ago. How's yours coming?" His voice had a lyrical quality, a verbal sticking-out-his-tongue and not in the way Byers would prefer.

"Don't you have something better to do?" The older man tried again to ignore the blatant flirting of his lover, but found himself quickly wrapping up his edit.

"Not really," Langly sighed dramatically, drawing his long legs up to rest on his desk. With rapt interest, he tore another Twinkie in half and set about hollowing out the cream filling with his tongue. He gave a satisfied hum.

Byers stared for a moment, then shook his head. He knew Langly was baiting him. Why else would he choose the most phallic-looking, sexually explicit snack to enjoy rather enthusiastically within the older man's sight? He wondered idly if the other man would share...

A wicked thought came to him suddenly, and he bit back a grin. Finishing his article with renewed zest, he slammed his finger down on the print button and flung himself out of his chair and toward Langly.

The younger man had the nerve to look stunned, then swallowed his treat quickly as the frighteningly focused Byers descended upon him. He drew a breath to protest, but found the air expelled just as quickly as the world took a sickening turn and he found himself cheek-to-uh, cheek with Byers' backside. Upside down.

"JOHN!" he squealed and wiggled ineffectually in the strong grip of his lover's arms around his legs and ass. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"Nope." Byers shifted the man draped over his shoulder to get a better grip, and started walking toward the stairs.

From behind them came an amused snort. Langly raised his head the best he could in his position and glowered at the third Gunman. "Frohike! Little help here?"

"Nope," Frohike echoed his younger friend. "You brought this on yourself, Twinkie boy."

Langly replied with a rather undignified series of grunts and curses. He found himself being carried up the stairs. They were passing by the kitchen when Byers came to a sudden halt and beelined toward the refrigerator. Langly tried to twist around to see what the other man was doing, but he couldn't see anything but Byers. He had to admit, it was a nice view. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, starting to get dizzy from the rush of blood to his head. The one on his shoulders, that is.

"My turn for dessert," Byers answered cryptically, shutting the door and resuming his course to their shared bedroom.

Next thing Langly knew he was being lowered onto the bed on his back and kissed senseless by the older man. He scooted back toward the center and drew Byers on top of him in a possessive hug.

"Mmm..." he purred into Byers' mouth, reveling in the warmth and softness of his lips. He squirmed until he got his legs free, then wrapped them around Byers' legs to keep the older man as close as physically possible, at least while still clothed.

Urgent, methodical hands pulled at his clothes and he wiggled helpfully, lifting this and raising that until he was pleasantly naked, and he'd done the same to Byers. Pulling him close again, he gasped and groaned at the feel of hard, warm flesh against his own cock. It was all it took to bring him to full erection and he pushed up against his partner with strong hips.

Byers held him down carefully and raised his head to look down at him. "Mine," he proclaimed firmly, and proceeded to suck on Langly's neck where the collarbone met his throat until a deep red mark appeared.

Langly snickered at his mock Alpha Male and kept his satisfied smile while Byers continued to mark him gently. When the edges of sharp teeth brushed very lightly across his nipple he gasped and flung an arm out to ground himself. He felt something cold against his bare, flushed skin and he turned his head curiously.

"John?" he said conversationally, despite the man currently doing several possibly illegal things with his tongue all over the younger man's body.

He received a distracted grunt and decided to continue. "May I ask why there is a tub of Cool Whip in bed with us?"

Byers came up for air and looked at him with a devious grin. "That's part of *my* dessert."

Langly swallowed hard and glanced at the container again. "Um... do I need to ask what the other part is?"

"No."

"Oh."

Laying back with a sigh, the blond watched as Byers removed the lid and dipped his fingers into the white goo. The older man brought his hand back and dabbed a little pile onto the end of his lover's pointed nose. He followed it with a kiss, licking it off neatly.

Reaching for a larger handful of cream, Byers sat back on his knees between Langly's outstretched and spread-eagle legs and ran his hand down the younger man's smooth chest, stopping right above the fine dusting of hair that started right below his naval. He bent down and traced the trail of whipped cream back up, making a small detour to nibble at his nipples as he went.

The lithe body beneath him arched up against his mouth and Langly started to moan at the attentions. The younger man closed his eyes and felt another cold trail tracing across his belly and further down this time, then the warm contrast of soft lips and slick tongue cleaning it up.

"Joh--ohn," Langly whined and shifted impatiently, his neglected cock nudging at Byers' chest. The other man reached down, wrapped his long fingers around the warm shaft and gave it a friendly stroke. Langly nearly came off the bed with a high pitched scream. "OHH! God...do that again..."

Byers obliged him, nearly bringing his lover to tears. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss at the tip, then reached for the night stand.

After a moment of digging, he withdrew an unused, unfamiliar little bottle. Langly regained enough control to blink at it the reddish liquid and look at the older man curiously. "It's not usually that color, is it?"

"Not the normal kind, no," Byers replied, licking his lips. "I bought this with you in mind, however." He flipped open the lid and squeezed a small drop onto the tip of his finger. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he took the drop off of his finger, then kissed the other man.

"Wha--" Langly flinched reflexively; he knew from experience that lube was *not* something to be tasted. Instead of the expected disgust, he found his mouth full of a familiar and quite pleasant flavor.

"Strawberry?"

Byers nodded with a smile. "Thought it might go nicely with the cream," he said softly.

"OH yeah," Langly agreed, his head falling back on the pillow. He drew his legs up and spread them a bit more in offering. "Bring it on."

The older man gave a breathy laugh and set to work. First coating his fingers with Cool Whip, he covered the eager erection in front of him with the white substance. He had to keep his other hand on Langly's hip while he did this, as the younger man's thrusting only made a bigger mess.

His first task completed to his satisfaction, Byers reached for the bottle again, covering his fingers with red lube. Setting that and the tub of cream on the table, he let the fun begin.

Judging by the enthusiastic reactions coming from Langly, he knew he wasn't the only one having a good time. With his tongue, he methodically cleaned every trace of the cream from his lover's cock while working one, then two slick fingers into the other man.

"Oh GOD! Right--there! There...fuck!" Langly panted as Byers hit his prostate. The older man was breathing heavily himself, almost painfully hard just from watching the other man's pleasure.

Finished with the rigid cock, he worked his mouth down further, laving the now-tight sac beneath. He found one of Langly's most sensitive spots, right at the curve behind his balls. The strawberry taste was stronger now and he "mmm"ed pleasantly.

"John...would you please get *on* with it?" Langly hissed through clenched teeth and Byers looked up, noting the flushed cheeks and rigid muscles the younger man possessed.

Leaning down for one last lick, he patted Langly's thigh and reached for the bottle again. As he slicked his own cock, Langly sat up and gave him a hand...or rather, a mouth. Byers shuddered as the warmth enveloped him, his hand moving up to stroke soft, sweat-dampened hair.

After a moment Langly settled back with a satisfied smirk. "You're right, that is good stuff."

Byers kissed him as he settled back down on top of the other man, a tangle of sweaty limbs and mixed flavors. He reached between their bodies to guide himself into Langly's opening and pushed in with slow, careful thrusts. No matter how much he wanted to just pound the younger man into the mattress, he never forgot to take the time to make him comfortable.

Long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in while Langly relaxed and opened himself up to the other man. "Good...great, don't stop," the younger man breathed encouragement into Byers' ear and he began to move.

"Mmm-UH," Langly grunted at the first deep thrust, pushing back in time with him. They moved together in unison, their rhythm only broken by the occasional gasp from Langly as he shuddered appreciatively. "UH...uh, Ooh..."

Byers sighed against Langly's neck, kissing the damp skin and licking at the straining tendons. He never got enough of this, being able to do something so wonderful, so intimate with someone he loved so much.

He felt every signal of the younger man's passion, every sharp jerk and hard thrust as Langly got closer to the end. He watched, fascinated even as he felt the rapid spread of heat through his own belly at his rising climax.

Langly, his head flung back, mouth agape in ecstasy, eyes screwed shut tightly as he writhed against the warm body above and inside him. His fingers clutched at Byers' shoulders, legs tightening around the thin waist as his muscles clenched and he let out the most erotic, half-scream, half-sob of pleasure Byers had ever heard.

Byers felt the evidence of Langly's orgasm, the slick wetness between them, the clenching muscles and the musky smell of sex pushing the older man over the edge with him. He let out a long, low moan as he came with a final, hard thrust.

The next thing Langly knew for certain was the feel of trembling fingers stroking his hair and he opened his eyes. Byers was watching him, looking damp, ruffled, flushed and sated all at once.

He smiled weakly and ran a hand down Byers' chest. "Did you enjoy your dessert?" he asked softly, not recognizing his own voice in the rough, scratchy sound he heard.

In answer, Byers reached for the tub of whipped cream again, and dabbed a spot onto Langly's nose. "Very much."

Epilogue:

Feeling more recovered, Langly reached for the white goo and grabbed a handful. With an evil grin, he wiped his hand down Byers' back.

"Ringo!" the older man sputtered in protest, sitting up quickly. He got another handful to retaliate.

By the time they had exhausted the supply of Cool Whip, they were both thoroughly and completely covered in the white topping.

Sharing a playful smile, they silently agreed that a shower was necessary. Pulling on their boxers and nothing else, they both stumbled out of the bedroom toward the bathroom.

A familiar amused snort made them both turn quickly, Byers blushing brightly. Frohike was standing in the kitchen, obviously upstairs to fetch a beer. The eldest Gunmen took one look at his boys and shook his head.

Frohike headed toward the stairs with a knowing grin. "I do *not* wanna to know, you two."

~~~~

End.

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
